


Hermes

by GigerET



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigerET/pseuds/GigerET
Summary: 赫尔墨斯
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), 英米
Kudos: 7





	Hermes

**Author's Note:**

> non consensual注意  
> 有一句话路人米注意

亚瑟·柯克兰的公寓仅浴室一间，就和阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯曾经那个位于布鲁克林的狗窝一样大。足以容纳三人的按摩浴缸坐落中央，整墙落地窗正对中央公园。他从搬来纽约伊始就在这里居住，为这个豪华公寓支付了五年不菲的租金，直到最近才购置下来。

这幢豪华公寓楼属于合作公寓的类型，每一个业主都拥有着大楼股份，恍如高级私人俱乐部，每个想要入住的新人都要得到业主一致的许可。而上东区这群保守传统的老钱人一贯看不起新贵，更遑论接受外国人的侵袭，想在此处租房本来十分困难。但是亚瑟·柯克兰的担保人是个举足轻重的大人物，有传闻说与不列颠某位亲王关系匪浅。一封跨国信件寄到大楼董事会的面前后，亚瑟没遭到任何刁难便受到了全楼上下热烈温馨的欢迎。

英国人在纽约、甚至在全美都享有特权。这个屁话十分狗屎，但似乎是亘古不变的真理。

阿尔弗雷德当初搞不懂为什么以亚瑟的财务水平会宁租不买，在年轻人单纯的计算里即使地产税一样高昂，但也好过把租金打水漂。亚瑟曾经不厌其烦地对他解释过几次，但等到发现那些现金流、利率、净现值等等有关投资理论的专有名词让自己脑袋发胀之后也就只能悻悻作罢。“仅有的金融知识只够告诉我学生贷款的利率高得离谱。”他瘫在亚瑟的奶白色沙发上嚼着薯片，“而这就是我没读大学的原因。”

在这么些年的潜移默化中他已经从对方身上学到了很多，但阿尔弗雷德如今照样并不十分清楚究竟是什么原因促使男友在此时改变了心意。也许是亚瑟持有的股票一路高歌猛进，也许是他的并购业务做得顺风顺水……他想，总而言之就是赚得盆满钵盈了呗。但不理解并不影响他那时发自肺腑为亚瑟的这个决定而欢呼雀跃，因为这意味着这个英国人决意至少在未来相当长的一段时间内在这个城市安顿下来。

他从来没有考虑过自己在亚瑟这笔生意里的权重。——当然，如果阿尔弗雷德足够坦诚，他也许会向你承认他在夜深人静时睁大双眼盯着天花板苦苦思索过这个问题。但他知道自己是个大大咧咧没心没肺豁达洒脱的年轻纽约客，不应该被这种问题困扰纠缠。但是，如果阿尔弗雷德足够坦诚，他也许也会向你承认，他没有表面上那般足够的果敢，能无所畏惧地与亚瑟·柯克兰对峙，当面讨要一个答案。

在确立恋爱关系后的那个夏天，阿尔弗雷德仍然坚持住在布鲁克林的小房间里。他的屋子离地铁轨道很近，却离地铁口很远。列车呼啸而过时，窗棂会被震得哗哗响，斑驳的墙皮也会趁机簌簌下落。晚饭时分墨西哥邻居烹饪的油烟味会顺着卫生间的排风口倒灌进他的起居室。而后半夜则会有此起彼伏的可疑爆炸声和机关枪响。

亚瑟会在周五夜里开车从曼哈顿过来拜访。但他只是为了顺路接阿尔弗雷德一起去新泽西州的大西洋城豪赌几盘欢度周末，通常不会久坐，更不会过夜。英国人虽然毒舌，但很有涵养，婉拒留宿的理由是他不想和阿尔弗雷德的邻居们分享高潮时悦耳的吟唱。这让阿尔弗雷德无法拒绝。

于是没过多久他就放弃抵抗，乖乖地住进了亚瑟的家。最初的前台门卫是个鼻孔朝天狗眼看人低的老大爷，年纪恐怕不比这栋大楼轻上几岁，脸上的傲慢和皱纹一样明目张胆。阿尔弗雷德没给他留下什么好的第一印象。那次他刚刚从中城打工的咖啡店下班，到干洗店取来了花掉他一天工资清洗打理好的驼色呢绒大衣，来到这幢楼的大堂。在认定他是除了年轻漂亮以外一无是处的干洗店配送员以后，无论之后他进进出出多少回、手里再也没有干洗衣物，门卫老大爷也会翻着白眼一定要阿尔弗雷德出示驾照在前台登记才肯放行。

他实在忍受不住这份无礼，某一天随口向亚瑟抱怨了一回，结果没过一周就惊奇地发现前台接待换成了一个和自己年岁相仿的波多黎各小哥。他说起这事时亚瑟刚好正准备插上耳机开会，闻言只是对阿尔弗雷德微微一笑，什么多余的解释也没有。

波多黎各小哥叫何塞，长相秀气笑容洋溢，温和有礼乐于助人，还会在每年圣诞节收到住户们的丰厚小费后亲手写下感谢卡片，大楼里的所有人都很喜欢他。阿尔弗雷德也不例外，有空就在大厅里和他聊聊闲天，一来二去越聊越投机，于是还会在何塞下班后邀请他去附近酒吧喝上几杯。

作为大楼雇员，何塞相当有职业道德，作为朋友，他也相当热情真挚，会向阿尔弗雷德偷偷分享大楼业主们那些不为人知（或者人尽皆知）的八卦。比方说，某家基金的丹尼尔先生脚踩几条船呐，正和女友A厮混时，女友B怒气冲冲地杀到前台，声色俱厉要求何塞带她上楼捉奸，得到他通知的丹尼尔先生在电话里吓得屁滚尿流，连连乞求他使尽浑身解数拦住对方。又比方说，那对住在顶层公寓拥有一家报社、姓克雷伯格的犹太夫妇曾在家与几位应召女郎玩过火的虐待游戏，直接导致其中一人窒息死亡，那晚得有十几辆警车停在大楼门口，连何塞自己都被拉去录了口供，而那天之后又有好几批记者冲到大厅面前想要采访当事人。最后也不知道克雷伯格夫妇动用了多大手段，竟把这事生生压了下来，不见诸报端，没惊起半点水花。还比方说，原先住在亚瑟家楼上的约瑟夫，他曾是某家科技公司主管，在公司顺利上市后卖掉手中期权，年纪轻轻直接退休，却不幸得了抑郁症，就在几个月前用一根绳子了结了自己。他真是个体面人。何塞说，他生前设置了定时电子邮件，死后没几个小时就自动投发到大楼主管的邮箱，收尸和清理工作被安排得井井有条……等等等等，诸如此类。

阿尔弗雷德在这里已经住了很有一阵，托亚瑟的福，与丹尼尔先生，克雷伯格夫妇，以及约瑟夫都十分熟稔——是的，他们绝不仅仅是电梯里的点头之交，而是在公寓派对上能闲聊许久的亲密邻居。丹尼尔先生一脸正人君子，克雷伯格夫妇彬彬有礼，约瑟夫更是个爱说爱笑人人都爱的派对活宝。何塞讲述的故事如此颠覆三观，听得阿尔弗雷德目瞪口呆。但他知道，在潜意识里自己十分相信，人前人后，每个人都有难以启齿的秘密，每个人都以无数副面具演绎自己的人生。

没有人不是这样。他如此，亚瑟亦如此。

“说起来，阿尔弗雷德，你可别怪我无礼。”何塞问，他刚结束长篇大论，口渴难挨，灌下了半杯长岛冰茶，现在正晕晕乎乎地上头，“我……我是想问，柯克兰先生是你什么人？表哥？监护人？”

这问题并不令他难堪。阿尔弗雷德扬起嘴角，眼角漾起浅浅的笑纹：“不，是我的恋人。我们在一起已经不短……嗯，快五年了。”

“他看上去比你年长。”

“没错，他比我大十五岁。”

“你们没、没有结婚？”

“还没有。”阿尔弗雷德简短地回答，然后端起了面前的波本威士忌，仰头一口闷了下去。我并不确定我们是否还会结婚。他边回味舌尖的烈酒边想，我不确定亚瑟是否愿意结婚。

在第一个周年纪念日后的感恩节，阿尔弗雷德将亚瑟正式介绍给了爱荷华州的家人。他们在锡达拉皮兹市政机场结束了四个多小时的飞行，然后又向南驱车一个钟头，终于抵达了爸妈的家。

那可能是琼斯家族近几年聚得最齐的一次感恩节晚餐。住在当地的姨妈一家四口一如既往过来参加，在芝加哥工作的叔叔，在堪萨斯城定居的姑姑，在明尼阿波利斯上大学的堂哥，在圣路易斯读高中的表妹……统统都坐在独栋小屋壁炉前的沙发上，带着好奇探究的目光，迎接他们的到来。

阿尔弗雷德从没像当时那样觉得自己爱荷华这个三千平方英尺的家会比布鲁克林的小屋还要拥挤局促，他也从没像当时那样对自己亲爱的家人的一举一动都提心吊胆，生怕他们做出什么令人尴尬的事情。

可是亚瑟却比他想象中更轻松容易地融入了琼斯家族，他对那些没完没了有关英国、有关女王、就连阿尔弗雷德都觉得愚蠢的问题给予耐心十足的答疑解惑。他甚至在吃完火鸡后，和他那两个正上三年级的双胞胎表弟拉着手一起转圈圈，跳着不知所谓的舞蹈，跌在羊毛地毯上滚作一团，毫无形象地快活大笑。

他似乎真的很喜欢琼斯一家。在之后这么些年，但凡阿尔弗雷德与爸妈视频，亚瑟必定也会坐在他身边和琼斯夫妇聊上一阵才去忙自己的事。

“今年我们计划去哪休假呢？”阿尔弗雷德结束与家人冗长的通话，回头问从冰箱里拿矿泉水的亚瑟。他刚刚健身完毕，大汗淋漓，气喘吁吁，在饮水前把这问题随口抛回给年轻恋人，“你想去哪？”

阿尔弗雷德眨了眨眼。这是个千载难逢的好机会，他想，我要把握住。“伦敦怎么样？”于是他斟酌着措辞，略显浮夸地表现出自己的兴奋，“我想去看看白金汉宫，嗯，还有大英博物馆。当然，我们也可以顺便去拜访一下你的家人，见见你的爸妈。”

结果英国人并没有在第一时间给与阿尔弗雷德回应。他的嘴里还含着矿泉水。并且很显然，他没有打算着急下咽，反倒眯起了那双祖母绿色的眼瞳。在那尖锐又冷淡的无言目光下阿尔弗雷德满怀的希望之火正在一点一滴地熄灭。最后他抢在亚瑟开口前率先缴械泄气：“当然，我们也可以去西班牙。你知道的，亚瑟，我最近太迷恋塔帕斯和海鲜饭了。”

一滴汗珠从茶金色的发梢跌入了亚瑟的眼睛里。他眨了眨眼，顺势吞下了在口腔中早就变温热的水。“冬天的伦敦太冷了，雨还下个不停。”他作起了此刻已经全然没有必要的解释，“相比之下西班牙是个更好的提议。阳光、美食、沙滩，我打赌你会喜欢那儿的，阿尔弗雷德。”

但最后他们还是并没有去欧洲。那一年的旅行目的地变成了墨西哥的坎昆，一样的灿烂阳光，美味佳肴，金灿沙滩，让东海岸的美国人趋之若鹜的冬季旅游胜地。他们在提供全包服务的度假村里的游泳池里吃吃喝喝，再躺在沙滩上晒日光浴。唯一安排离开度假村的那天，阿尔弗雷德本想去水上乐园消遣，但却被亚瑟拖上了去奇琴伊察的越野车。他租了一个司机，也租了一个当地向导，顶着暴晒的日头在金字塔前一站就是大半天，兴致勃勃地听向导讲解玛雅的神话，历史和天文历法。

“库库尔坎不比激流勇进更有意思吗？”他似笑非笑地看着百无聊赖的阿尔弗雷德。见阿尔弗雷德对自己耸了耸肩不置可否，亚瑟便转过头去举起手中的相机，又给卡斯蒂略金字塔底部的羽蛇神照了一张，“当然，其实在你心里，水上乐园可比大英博物馆有趣多了。”

“柯克兰先生是个好人。”何塞说。塞下一些洋葱圈后他胃里的酒精消化了不少，他又有了滔滔不绝的兴致。仅仅一句开场，便成功唤回了阿尔弗雷德的注意。“几年前，我刚刚在大楼前台供职的时候突然收到了我妈因为心梗住院的消息，随之而来的还有医院寄来的天价账单。那几天不仅茶饭不思，班上得也十分恍惚，经常坐在那儿发呆掉眼泪。结果，你知道吗？柯克兰先生不知从哪里听说了，默默帮我支付了那笔费用。——他甚至没打算要告诉我，这还是大楼主管私下透露给我的。”

连我也不知道。阿尔弗雷德想。但这听起来再亚瑟·柯克兰不过了。他这个人心肠是很好，但却自负自恋又自视甚高，所以压根不屑向人夸耀显摆这些举手之劳。“是啊。”他勉强挤出一丝笑容，“亚瑟是个好人。”

话音未落，何塞就安慰似地轻轻拍了拍他。常年与人打交道练就了他一身察言观色体贴入微的本领，此刻也不例外。“我能感觉出来，也许你们之间发生了点什么。”他带着鼓励的笑容，“试着坐下和他谈谈吧。沟通永远是有百利而无一害的。”

没用。我们的生活如今陷入僵局，我们的关系脆弱不堪一击，仅仅为维系现状就已经如履薄冰，耗尽了彼此所有的心力，谁也没有再进一步的动力。阿尔弗雷德用力握住对方搁在自己肩膀上的手以示感激。他曾有一瞬间的动摇，想将经历的破事都一股脑儿倾诉给何塞。但很快他就改变主意了。亚瑟·柯克兰注重私隐到了偏执恼人的地步，与他朝夕相处的阿尔弗雷德自然也沾上了这个恶习。所以阿尔弗雷德不会把这段事情告诉何塞。再亲密无间也不行。这世上除了亚瑟以外，谁都不会知道他刚刚度过了怎样的一个圣诞节。他宁愿守口如瓶抱着这个秘密直接下地狱。所以他也不会把即将成型的打算告诉何塞。况且这连亚瑟·柯克兰也还不知道。

“走吧。”他低头看了看表，从钱包取出了几张杰克逊拍在桌上，将手中的威士忌一饮而尽，率先起身，“已经很晚了。”

起因的确可以说是归咎于他自己。是平安夜里躺在沙发上的阿尔弗雷德漫不经心不合时宜地再度提出想去英国度假的愿望。面前的茶几他没喝完的热红酒还冒着肉桂和甜橙的甜腻香气，熏得他昏昏欲睡。“你有多久没回去了，亚瑟？你就一点都不想念你的家人吗？”

彼时那个英格兰人正站在厨房的吧台里为自己斟上一杯龙舌兰：“可我每年圣诞都给他们写祝福邮件。”

“这怎么够。还有，怎么会有人给父母写电子邮件？”也许是刚才喝的热红酒的催化，此刻的他口气相当不善，显得咄咄逼人，“你从来不和我谈论你的家人，是因为他们过于保守，接受不了同性的感情吗？”

“不要把你们中西部狭隘反智的保守反动思潮强加于我们英国人身上。”亚瑟放下了酒杯。他的嘴角带着冷淡又讥讽的笑意，“你到底想知道什么呢？我的家底？我的情史？知道这些对你、对我们的关系又有什么帮助呢？还是说，我只是你在狐朋狗友、甚至是你家人面前的谈资吗？”

阿尔弗雷德一骨碌爬起身，抱着绣着红鼻子驯鹿的节日靠枕瞪大眼睛看着亚瑟，一脸难以置信：“你怎么可以这么说我、说他们？”

“难道不是这样吗？”茶金色发的男人冷笑连连，“你不觉得吗，阿尔弗雷德。你的朋友，你的家人，他们也许对曾经的殖民者、曾经的宗主国、曾经应该共有的文化和历史抱有极大的敬意和好奇，但这不能抵消一个事实——他们对待我就如同审视大都会博物馆里来自不列颠岛的展览品，一件被你拥有的展览品。”

“可你明明和他们都相处融洽，不是吗？”阿尔弗雷德觉得自己受到欺骗，巨大的侮辱感顷刻间席卷了全身。他因此尖叫起来，“所以你要我怎样？要我不再和我的朋友们鬼混，要我和家里断绝关系吗？”

“你明明知道我为什么可以和他们相处融洽，你也明明知道我并不是这个意思。”英国人仰天长长叹了口气，语气依旧冷静平和，“阿尔弗雷德，你已经二十三岁，不再是个孩子了，请你不要这么幼稚。”

“我已经二十三岁了。是的，亚瑟。我和你在一起五年了，五年了，我被困在这个公寓楼里五年了，我被困在你的身边五年了！你的喜恶逐渐变成了我的喜恶，你的审美逐渐变成了我的审美，我在你指点下的读我根本读不懂的书画，我在你安排好的公司里做我根本不热爱的工作，然而直到如今我甚至还不知道我是不是单纯只是你养在世界各地众多情人中的一个。”阿尔弗雷德的眼框发红，宝石蓝色的眼里充满了泪水，他的声音因为发怒而颤抖着，对着吧台后方的男人口不择言地嘶吼着，“我已经二十三岁了……可我才二十三岁！我应该有许许多多的选择的，我应该和许多人上床的……对，和楼下的何塞……男的、女的，白人、黑人、亚裔、拉美人，什么人都好，什么人都行！就是、就是不应该只和你一个人上床！”

他越说越激动，余光瞥见了那盛满热红酒的水晶杯，于是抓到手里把它重重砸在了地上。水晶杯应声而碎，而巨大冲击力作用下飞溅的碎屑险些扎进了阿尔弗雷德的眼睛。他本能地闭上眼。

可还没等他回过神来，阿尔弗雷德就被快步走到面前的亚瑟狠狠掐住了脖子摁倒在沙发上。“注意你的言行，阿尔弗雷德。”亚瑟·柯克兰的声音低沉，喘着粗气，仿佛正在勉力压抑山雨欲来的暴怒，“你最好不要挑战我的底线。”阿尔弗雷德家居裤被亚瑟剥了下来，像是爬行动物爱好者帮助宠物变色龙蜕皮那般轻而易举。他的股沟被粗鲁地分开，没有前戏，没有润滑，亚瑟就这样进入了他。

“亚瑟·柯克兰你这个疯子！强奸犯！恶魔！你放开我！”阿尔弗雷德被这彻心彻骨的剧痛弄得发疯颤抖，拼命扭动着想要从英国人的桎梏中逃离却于事无补，只能用尽全力地大声咒骂。他的脸深埋在刺绣靠枕中，眼泪、鼻涕、涎水浸湿了整片真丝。那些哭喊咆哮落入旁人耳朵之中，最终也不过就是阵阵呜咽。

两个年轻人喝得都有点太多了，得互相依偎着才能勉强前行。在横穿黢黑的中央公园时，阿尔弗雷德抬起朦胧醉眼看向昏黄的路灯，那里聚集着零星几只在寒风中挣扎着接近光源的飞蛾。公寓楼已经近在眼前，可他突然停住了脚步。何塞不明所以地回过头看向阿尔弗雷德，刚想出声询问，他的嘴就被对方的唇狠狠堵住。

“用你的嘴，何塞。”阿尔弗雷德背靠着路灯，在年轻的同伴耳畔轻声地蛊惑，“用你的嘴帮我。”

他的同伴依言跪在面前，虔诚又温柔地含住了他。阿尔弗雷德闭上眼，深深地吸了口气。

圣诞节那天阿尔弗雷德起得很早，可是没想到亚瑟起得更早，已经先他一步出现在厨房，彼时正等待炉灶上的烧水壶喷气，来冲泡他的英式红茶。

“圣诞快乐。”亚瑟说。

“圣诞快乐。”阿尔弗雷德也回以祝福，然后目不斜视经过英国人身前，走到另一边的意式咖啡机前，熟练地按下开关，磨豆、压粉、煮咖啡、打奶泡、拉花，一气呵成。

他抱着装着咖啡拿铁的马克杯路过客厅时忍不住在圣诞树前驻足。出乎预料，却也又如他所料，树下空空如也，没有任何礼物的痕迹。亚瑟的声音在他身后传来，远远地，带着少有的不安和踟蹰，向他解释着：“我有给你准备圣诞礼物，阿尔弗雷德。可是昨晚……你知道的……昨晚实在是疯狂了……我并不觉得它还适合在今天送给你。我们明天可以一起去五大道逛逛，挑点别的什么……什么都行，袖扣、手表……只要你喜欢。”

“没关系。无所谓。”阿尔弗雷德悄悄吸了吸鼻子，耸耸肩，“我不在乎，亚瑟。”

“阿尔弗雷德。”在他走远前亚瑟又喊他，诚挚地，“阿尔弗雷德，对不起。”

阿尔弗雷德没回头。他已经二十三岁了，早就过了相信圣诞老人会创造奇迹的年纪。

亚瑟·柯克兰的公寓里有一张阿尔弗雷德的照片，摆在亚瑟床头柜上，倚墙而立。照片里的阿尔弗雷德大约十八岁，面庞青涩却英俊，坐在一节空荡荡的地铁里架着头戴式耳机，似乎在默默出神想心事。黑白色调下他显得有些迷茫，也有些阴郁。阿尔弗雷德完全没有印象这是什么时候拍摄的。他不止一次问过亚瑟，但英国人只是笑而不语，似乎想要将这个秘密一直保守下去。

阿尔弗雷德知道，亚瑟太喜欢那个时候的自己了。十八岁，充满了涉世未深才会有的迷茫和乐观。横冲直撞一往无前，得到了生活、时间还有亚瑟，毫不吝惜的满满怜爱。

除去随身衣物，这照片是阿尔弗雷德从亚瑟的公寓里拿走的唯一一件东西。这无可厚非，亚瑟很有可能还有电子版，并且毕竟肖像权属于我本人。他不无恶毒地想，亚瑟还应该要感恩。我和这栋大楼里其他分手就漫天要价的情侣们多么不一样。

阿尔弗雷德这才发现亚瑟的床头柜上还有一件东西。它原先被相片挡住了。那是一个三英寸左右的方形盒子，被红绿相间的节日包装纸妥帖地包裹着。里头装的也许是袖口，也许是手表，也许是别的什么。

可是如今这一切没有什么意义了。阿尔弗雷德想。就像我从过去到现在还深爱着亚瑟。也许，直到时空的尽头我还会那么深爱他。但这一切都已经没有什么意义了。

他拖着小巧的随身箱走进客厅。亚瑟·柯克兰从沙发上起身，他胡子拉碴，不修边幅，仿佛一夜无眠。阿尔弗雷德认识他这么多年，见过他熬夜谈项目，通宵开越洋会议的模样，没有哪一次能像今天这么憔悴。

“我走啦，亚瑟。我要去环游世界，当背包客，当志愿者，睡青年旅馆或者与人拼租和衣躺在客厅沙发上过夜。去秘鲁，去小亚细亚，去北非，也许某一天还会去伦敦——到那个时候，你的家乡变化肯定很大，我打赌你绝对会认不出来的。不过放心，亚瑟，我这一路都会给你寄照片的。”

英国人微微勾起嘴角：“哦，我百分之百同意你说的话。”接着他伸手摸了摸额头，微微蹙起了眉。他看上去有点不悦，但阿尔弗雷德明白，男人正在绞尽脑汁，千方百计不想让这段对话就这样遗憾地结束。他想挽回，想道歉，想再说一句我爱你。

他不能等他。

“我把那张照片拿走了，希望你不要介意。” 阿尔弗雷德决定最后再帮他、也是帮自己一把，“那么，再见了，亚瑟。”

阿尔弗雷德笑着挥手，然后转过身去。

下一秒，他的眼泪就再也不受控制地涌了出来。

英俊的男人对着地铁上一个漂亮的陌生少年悄悄拍下一张照片。少年戴着夸张的头戴式耳机，正默默地出神。男人知道，自己心中最柔软的地方被击中了。

他们在中城投行聚集的那一站同时下了车。男人远远跟在少年身后，看他走进街角一家咖啡店。少年换了一身店员服走进柜台，独自一人忙碌着。男人驻足半晌，终于推门而入。在收银台前一反常态，主动舍弃英式红茶，点起了一杯咖啡拿铁。

做好的咖啡拿铁洒在顾客的手上，也沾到了那明显价格不菲的驼色呢子大衣的袖口上。始作俑者发出了短促的一声惊呼。“实在是非常抱歉，先生。”红晕眨眼间爬上少年俊俏的脸，“让我替您出干洗费。”

男人笑了笑，脱下了大衣搁在台面上，露出V领毛线背心和熨帖合身的白色衬衫。他从内衬口袋抽出了钢笔和便笺簿，在纸上奋笔疾书，然后撕下了用花体字写着他家庭地址和手机号码的那张，递到了少年的手里。

落笔署名，亚瑟·柯克兰。

“对不起，我赶时间。”男人有着一口令人迷恋的伦敦腔，对着少年露出温柔的笑意，“可以请你帮我拿去干洗，然后送到这个地址吗？”


End file.
